


Unplanned Excitement

by Heccate



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Minyard-Josten Rivalry, POV Outsider, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heccate/pseuds/Heccate
Summary: Pip really only wanted to spend their evening watching Exy and being stupid on Twitter. Why did no one tell them that people can actuallyseewhat they tweet?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220





	Unplanned Excitement

The Minyard-Josten rivalry was famous. Any interaction of the two players was bound to end up in compilations and gifsets, their Twitter threads were snarky masterpieces, and the media _loved_ to hype up every game where they faced each other.

It had not gotten better after Minyard and Josten both signed on with the Hyenas – if anything, they seamed to find even more reasons to publicly insult each other. No one could quite figure out why the Hyenas’ management had thought it a good idea to have both on them on the same team, much less doing press duty together, but they couldn’t argue with the results either.

The Hyenas were _on fire_ , Minyard seemed to actually give a fuck about his job most of the time, and the fans never wanted the season to end.

Pip – of moderate internet fame as @itsExyBitch on Twitter – was one of those fans. Their skepsis from a few months earlier had died a quick death in the face of their team’s awe-inspiring performance on the court. Still, Pip had their loyalties and would stick with them. Proudly, loudly, and - _holy shit how did that shot go in??_

 _@itsExyBitch_  
If I was on that court with @njos10 right now, I would have kissed him after that goal. Straight up made out there on the court. RIP @aminyard but I’m different

Pip had not expected much from their evening. Watch their team be amazing, laugh about other fans be even more obviously thirsty than them in their replies, get teased by their not Exy-obsessed friends. Maybe get some hate by especially rabid and/or homophobic Minyard fanboys.

What they got instead was a retweet by Andrew Minyard after the game ended. No comment, no explanation, just a retweet.

Pip spent a good five minutes just staring at their phone in complete disbelief. Then they googled if too much sugar and a win of your favourite sports team can lead to hallucinations. _Then_ the truth seemed to have sunken in for the rest of the internet, and more and more notifications started to come in, of people screaming and crying and theorizing.

Minyard had apparently decided that one tweet was enough communication for an evening. He wasn’t at the post-game interviews, he wasn’t replying to anyone’s questions, he sure as hell wasn’t putting out a statement.

Neither was Josten.

Until the next morning, when the internet had just barely calmed down.

Josten tweeted a mirror selfie where he was wearing a black sweater that was clearly too wide for his shoulders, showing off an impressive collection of hickeys.

 _@njos10_  
@itsExyBitch don’t worry, I got my kisses ;)

**Author's Note:**

> For two years, I promised myself that I'd finish my WIP before writing anything else.  
> But fuck that! I fell into this fandom a week ago, I wrote my last exam today, this scene has taken over my brain and been living there rent-free for too long, it needed to get _out_. (How did it end up being so short? It took up so much space???)


End file.
